


Psycho

by Pizza_Bagel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Forced Relationship, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Bagel/pseuds/Pizza_Bagel
Summary: To her he blended in with the crowed, to her he was normal, to her he was what every girl dreamed of. That was before Y/n saw Eren’s true colors. What she thought to be that sweet, funny, and flirtatious boy she met when he first arrived on campus, ended up being one of the most wanted psychopaths the existed.
Relationships: Attack Titan & Eren Yeager, Attack Titan/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my story. I would like to say this whole story is dedicated to Twitter user DoubleDumbo. Their art work on Twitter is very much interesting. I love the way they designed the attack on Titan characters. On work that caught my eyes was her yandere Eren and Reiner one. In her work Eren is drawn to be this crazy boyfriend who might just kill anyone that talks to Reiner and he seems to be controlling, while Reiner is seen as a soft guy and is scared of Eren and scared of leaving Eren knowing his boyfriend will go apeshit Wilde. I thought it would be interesting to base my story off of this but instead of Reiner we replaced him with Y/n. I would ask if you please check out her Twitter to give you an idea of how Eren looks and acts. Once again I want to thank you for giving me the inspiration of writing this story!

It was the same thing. Same routine. I opened my eyes staring up at my ceiling. I turned over and looked at the clock. 6 A.m. I would normally get a few more minutes of sleep, but I would just wake up late, so I just rolled over and opened my phone. I do the usuals. Respond to unread messages, check my social media’s, and put my phone back on the charger while I get ready. I get up, go to the bathroom and do my bathroom routine. Once I’m done I would get dressed, get my phone, my bookbag and head downstairs. It would take me at least 1hour to get ready. I lived a rather simple life. I was fine with that. I go to college in a few weeks. I decided it would be best if I moved into a dorm so I can move more easily. I wouldn’t have to worry about getting home late and starting homework late and going to bed late. My parents weren’t downstairs yet. They were still sleeping. I didn’t want to interrupt their sleep, so I fixed breakfast for the three of us. I got a notification from my phone. Someone had added me on Instagram. I finished putting the eggs in the pan, before looking at my phone. It was a young boy. He looked cute. I'm not gonna lie. I looked through his page. He had a lot of followers. More than me. He had long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were similar to an ocean green. I’m assuming he was white. He had a very attractive body, as I saw pictures of him working out and such. He followed only a few people. The ratio of followers to following was weird. He followed 10 people, but had 10k followers. What made me special. I had a private account because I didn’t want people in my business. I placed my phone on my table and turned the eggs. Eh he is probably famous I’ll add him back. Once breakfast was done I placed out three plates. The two other plates were for my parents when they woke up. I leave before they get up, so I would always leave a note for them and the breakfast in the pan so it wouldn’t get cold. As I ate my food I got a message from the boy.  
Hey✌🏻  
I hesitated for a second, not wanting to seem desperate. I waited 5 minutes before responding with a simple hello.  
Hello!  
Surprisingly he responded fast.  
You look cute in those pictures you took ;)  
I went back on my page to look at the pictures I posted. There was nothing “cute” about the way I acted in these videos.  
Thank you, but I look crazy lol.  
If anyone looked cute or attractive it was him, but I didn’t want to seem so thirsty even though he complimented me. Maybe I can say a light compliment.  
You actually look good in your pictures. You have nice eyes.  
I responded. Two minutes later the boy responded.  
I’m sexy right 😩  
I smacked my thigh while staring at the phone. Ok so we got a cocky mother fucker. Got it.  
Ahaha hilarious 😐  
I responded laughing to myself. I looked at the time to see I was spending a little too long on my phone. It was getting late. By now I would be out the door and driving to the school.  
Oh hey, I have to go. I have to get to school before they mark me as late😅. I’ll be happy to talk to you later if you want.  
I responded. He didn’t reply fast like he usually did. It’s fine. I was already done with breakfast, so I quickly wrote my parents a note and headed out the door and into my car. It wasn’t a far drive. It was probably 20 minutes.  
~~~~  
I arrived at my school. It was still early thank god. I entered the building heading to my first class. I had art with one of my closest friends. I entered the class not seeing her in her seat. That’s weird, she usually arrives earlier than me. I walked up to Armi, who happened to be talking to Annie. “Hey Armin have you seen Mikasa? She is usually here before me.” I asked. Armin shook his head. “Nope, I thought she would be with you. Maybe she is coming late or not coming.” He said. “Thanks Armin.” I said waving Annie a warm smile, as she did the same with me. I sat near the window looking out. It was fine I had my other friends. I would just go to her house after school and give her the work she missed. My teacher, Mr pixis, came in with principal Smith. “Hello class Good Morning. Please everyone take your seat. Today we have a new student that will be joining our class and will be joining our campus. I think all the ladies might recognize him so please give him his space.” He said sarcastically. A young boy entered the classroom. I looked at him with a perplexed expression. This...Wait let me take out my phone. Yep. This is the same boy that followed me on IG. That is one hell of a coincidence. Of course all the girls were whispering how hot he was and making those heart eyes at him. He had his hair in a low ponytail with blue jeans and a black shirt. So basically your normal style. He looked right at me biting his lip a bit before I looked down at my desk trying not to show embarrassment in my face. “Would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr Smith asked. The boy pressed his lips together before licking them and flashing a smirk at everyone. “Names Eren Jeager.” He said, tucking a loose strand of hair in the back of his ear. Of course all the girls lost their shit at this. I pretended to look for my stuff in my bag, but in reality I was trying so hard not to cringe with all these thirsty ass girls in this classroom. “Okay mr Jeager if you would sit in the empty chair behind Y/n that would be great.” I popped my head up from my bag giving Mr pixis a panicked expression. Whyyyyy??? Eren glanced at me and winked at me seeing that I was staring at him. ‘Stop it’ I mouthed to him. He laughed in return. Eren made his way towards the seat behind me. I could already feel someone burning holes in the back of my head. I felt so uncomfortable I couldn’t even move. His aura was overwhelming. And his scent of sweet ginger was tingling my nose. It smelled good, but the smell of musk overpowered was that sweet smell. “You know you don’t gotta be scared of me.” I heard a husky voice say from behind me. I slowly turned around to see those same big ass green eyes staring at me with that same cocky smile. “I know, it’s just weird. I didn’t expect you to be coming to my school.” I said staring at his hair. He had beautiful hair I have to admit. He chuckled a bit. “Yea? Well I’m here now that’s all that matters. I get to see that cute face in person.” He said resting his hand on his face and gazing in my eyes. “Stop that.” I said smiling. “Okay class we have a project coming up. For the next week we Will be doing something quite interesting. We will be going in the minds of a psychopath.” He said dramatically. “Wait so you want us to risk our lives to interview a mentally unstable person?” Annie said. “No Ms Leonhart we will not. This school will fire me if I do. You guys will pick your own beautiful psychotic person and do a study on them. You will go in their mind and see what they see. See things from their perspective I would like to say. What made them go crazy.” Mr Pixis said. “Uh sir what does this have to do with art.” Jean said. Jean was one of my good friends. “I’m glad you asked that, Jean. Art is not only drawing on a paper or making plates out of clay. Art is anything you want. Art comes from your mind. That’s where it’s all born. This project is to test exactly how your artistic skills are. You can make this crazy project an art of your own. You can come at this however you want, but just know the deadline is Monday morning. You may choose one person you want to work with.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee. I felt tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. “Work with me.” He said looking out the window. I was thinking about working with Mikasa, but she wasn’t here. I could just work with her and give her the work from home. Eren got up and walked to the front where people were signing their partners name. Of course people were begging Eren to be their partner, but he kindly declined them. When he was done he sat back on the seat and smiled at me. “Alright partner who you wanna write about.” I shot him a perplexed look. “Partner? I didn’t choose you.” I said. “Yea, but I choose you.” He said playing with my sleeve. “But, I wanted to work with my friend.” I said. His eyes slowly met mines. “Is she here?” He asked. I shook my head no. He smirked to himself while playing with my sleeve. “Fine, but I’m not doing your work boy.” I said glaring at him. He chuckled to himself while biting his lip. “You won’t, I’m not that kind of person.” He said staring at my hands. Something crossed my mind. I turned back to Eren with a confused expression. “Hey Eren how did you know my friend was a gir-“ before I could finish my sentence the bell rang telling us it was time for our second class. “Oh I guess class is over. What’s your schedule?” I asked. He took it out and I looked through it. “Looks like we have art, English, break, and lunch together.” I said. “Really? Then I’ll see you during break.” He said getting his stuff together. I looked at him confused about what he meant. He rolled his eyes at me before replying, “to get a heads up on our project.” He said sarcastically. “I knew that.”  
I said. “Here I’ll walk you to your class.” I said getting up. We both walked down the hall. Walking next to Eren, I noticed he was..large. Well he did work out so I shouldn’t be surprised. “Hey Eren how did you get all those followers and how are you so known?” I asked. Eren laughed to himself before responding. “Cause I’m hot. Girls like a hot guy.” He said bluntly. I should have seen that coming. “I mean I’m not wrong. You have a dark past, be a murderer, or even a sick person and all you have to do is look a certain type of way or act a certain type of way and you’ll be able to fit in while also gaining attention.” He said confidently. I didn’t expect Eren to hold so much knowledge on this type of stuff. “Wow I’m impressed Eren.” I said. “Why you think I’m dumb?” He said, pretending to sound hurt. “No, well you look like your basic fuck boy who don’t even care about his work, just getting girls attention.” I said. “Wow Y/n I didn’t know you view me like that. For your information I’m not dumb, I graduated highschool with honor rolls.” He said. Okay not that I didn’t believe, but he seemed fairly educated. “You know, judging me like that based on how I look is how people can become a victim.” He said. I gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” I asked. Eren smirked to himself. “Why do you think? I’ll let you answer your own question and during our break you tell me what you think that means.” He said as we arrived at his class. “Anyway thanks babe for walking me to class. See ya soon,” he said kissing my hand. “I’m not your babe.”no said to myself so he wouldn't be here. Back to what he said. What did he mean? I found it kind of weird he was talking like that out of nowhere. He probably was into that kind of stuff. It would be useful since the project is about psychopaths.  
~~~~  
I was in history class. It was the same boring class. Of course the thirsty ass girls were drooling over Mr Ackerman. Yea he was cute, but come on that’s a teacher. Only a few more minutes until our first break. I was going to meet Eren in the library. At least nobody will bother us. I heard the bell go off and started to pack my stuff. Before I left I walked up to Mr Ackerman. “Sir, have you seen Mikasa?” I asked. Mikasa and Mr Ackerman were cousins. She was really embarrassed she found out he would be teaching in her school. Imagine hearing girls talking about how they want to rail your cousin. Yea I would hate it too. “I don’t know. Thought that brat was with you.” He said putting his papers away. “No.” I responded. “Well then guess she didn’t come today. Why the hell are you so worried? Not like she is missing. Probably sick.” He said resting his hand on his face staring at me with those same bored eyes. “Yea your right. It’s just weird. Mikasa is never not here.” I said to him. “Well she will probably come tomorrow. Give that brat her work cause I’m not.” He said. I nodded my head and waved him goodbye as I walked out of class. I headed towards the library as Eren said. It was empty. Even better. I walked in the empty library. Nobody was there. Maybe he was running late. I sat down near some computers searching up random stuff before Eren came. A few clicks and I was looking at the article. Some girl named Historia Reiss was brutally murdered. Police said they couldn’t find any trials or evidence. It was like a ghost killed her. After 3 years they ended the case. What the hell that’s terrible. Police suspected that it could be her ex. Nobody knows much about her ex. It was hinted that he was very popular on social media. “Watcha looking at?” Erens sudden appearance made you jump. “Eren you scared the shit out of me. I was just looking at random stuff.” I said still a bit startled. I didn’t hear him come into the library. The door was really quiet as hell. “Hm.” Was all he said before he took the computer I was on and searched up some stuff. “So who are we gonna research?” He asked. I didn’t know. I’m not really into murders or psychopaths, so I wouldn’t know who to research. “Hmm I don’t know. Who do you think we should research?” I asked. He turned to face me gazing into my eyes. Only his gaze seemed more disturbing. “How about me?” He said, smirking wide enough for me to see his teeth. My heart sank a bit. “what? You're not a psychopath.” I said, feeling my heart beating fast.Eren’s face softened after seeing my frightened expression. “You need to lighten up baby face.” He said, taking his hair out of his ponytail. His hair fell freely down his shoulder and on his face. It was so beautiful. “Alright girly let’s look up some psychopaths so we can get an A.” He said as he searched the web. I felt my hand subconsciously reach out to his hair. It was so soft. So detangled. It was like silk in my hands. “You wanna do my hair while we work?” He asked. I moved my hand from his hair and apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It’s just. Your hair is so long and soft.” I said staring at the dark brown hair. He laughed. “My hair wasn’t always long. I had it short for my whole childhood and then I just let it grow out.” He said gazing at the screen. I turned at the computer to look at what he was staring at. It was another article of a woman that went missing and is possibly dead. “Don’t you ever wonder where these murderer’s go when they don’t get caught?” He asked. “Well not really, but I always thought they would just go in hiding until they find another victim or until they are caught.” I said. Eren chuckled deeply. “Or maybe they blend in with the crowd. Pretending to be one of us. Anyone can be a psychotic murderer. You would never know cause they just blend right in with the crowd.” He said. I started to feel uneasy again. “Eren why are you telling me this?” I asked. Eren shot me a confused look. “Well aren’t we getting graded on this?” He asked. Yea I know that boy, but you just creeping me out. “Yea, I guess it sounds creepy how well you know about these things.” I said. Eren looked me up and down from the corner of his eyes and continued to search the web. “You know I never got a name from you.” He said focusing his attention back on me. “Oh right. I’m sorry my name is Y/n L/n.” I said with a small smirk. “That’s a cute name.” He said putting his attention back on the computer. “I know right? My mom picked it out.” I said. A few more minutes passed and we still couldn’t find a person to write about. Instead we were busy talking about each other. “So Eren do you have any siblings?” I asked. “Yea just one. He’s my half brother.” He said looking at me. “Oh wow do you guys get along?” I asked. Eren started to stare down at the floor. “Uh sorry I don’t really like talking about my family. I had a rough past and I try to forget about them.” He said playing with the scrunchie on his wrist. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know that.” I said. Eren flashed me a small smirk. “It’s alright you didn’t know. Anyway our break is about to be over and we didn’t start on shit.” He said closing out of the tabs. I usually don’t do this, but I did want to get ahead since I knew this project would take time to work on, and missing one day will mean we are one day behind. “Eren, would you like to maybe come to my house after school so we can work on the project?” I asked avoiding eye contact with him. It was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke up. “Sure.” He said. Few seconds later the bell rang indicating that it was time for our next class. “Listen I have to do something for lunch, so you won’t see me there. The next time you see me is when we leave for school, but I’ll see you later Y/n.” Eren said, packing up his stuff and heading out the library. “Oh it’s ok! Do you want me to walk you to class?” I asked. “No it’s fine you got to class I don’t want you to be late.” He said walking faster. He must have had to do something before heading to class. My next period was biology with Ms Zoe. Armin was the only person I was friends with that had the same class as me. “Hey Armin!. How are you?” I said hugging the blonde boy. “Hi Y/n I’m doing fine.” He said. “Hey Y/n is everything okay with Mikasa? During the break me and Annie snuck outside and tried to FaceTime her but she didn’t pick up. We faced her at least 10 times. 5 times in the middle of break and another 5 before the bell rang.” He said. “That’s weird. Even though I've been saying it’s odd that she hasn’t come today. If she was home don’t you think she would have answered or text you?” I asked looking through my phone. I sent Mikasa a text asking if she was ok. “Yea no I texted her earlier today and it was still left on delivered.” He said, showing me the messages. This was weird. “Maybe her phone is off or she lost if.” He said opening his notebook as Ms Zoe came in. I nodded my head. “Yea, maybe.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of school. Which means that I would be walking home with Eren. My parents came home late, so lucky for us we will have the house to ourselves. Even though I barely know him, I don’t think anything bad will happen especially since there is a police station near my house and my parents installed an emergency button. Once pressed,an alarm will go off on their phones,letting them know there was an emergency. Nobody knows about this but us and Mikasa. I waited for Eren outside the school. I saw Armin and Annie walking out the school building together holding hands. “Hey Y/n who ya waiting for Mikasa ain't here.” Annie said. “I know I’m waiting for someone else. We are supposed to work on the project from art class since we didn’t start it during break like everyone else.” I said. Armin shot me a confused gaze. “It’s Eren.” I finally say out loud. Both Annie and Armin stared at each other before looking back at me. “You gonna work with that guy? No offense but he looks like he smokes and fucks girls for a living.” Annie said. Armin softly shoved her arm. “Annie it’s not nice to judge people.” Armin said. Annie put her hands up in defense. “Well Annie he actually is really smart. He knows so much about “the way” of a psychopath.” I said. “Wow fuck boy and creepy?” Annie said laughing at her own joke. Annie was nice…..trust me. She is just not open to people. She prefers talking to her small group of friends then to open up to random people she doesn’t know. I guess you can say she comes off as intimidating. “Well Y/n be careful. If you need anything just call us. I don’t know if Mikasa will pick up her phone. Also don’t worry about giving her the work, we’ll drop it off for you.” Armin said. “Thanks Armin. You guys should get going. Bye.” I said hugging the two couples. They hugged me back and waved goodbye to me before leaving. I was outside again waiting for the dark haired, green eyed boy. Finally I saw him walking down the stairs. “Finally what were you doing?” I asked. Eren flashed me a small soft smile. “I’m sorry. I was looking for something in the class.” He said. Makes sense. We both started walking towards my car. “Oh you are lucky I didn’t bring my car cause that would have been a problem.” He said, getting in the passenger seat. “Yea cause even if you did you would still be driving in MY car.” I said slamming his door. I hopped into the driver's seat starting the car up. “She sounds good.” He said turning up the radio. He was flipping through the stations until he got to this one specific station that played slow R&B songs. I flashed him a confused look. He didn’t look like the kind of person to be listening to this, but it was my song so I vibed to it. As I drove down the road I heard Eren singing to a Ciara song. I was trying my best to hold in my laugh. Seeing Eren like this was new, but I wasn’t complaining. “What’s funny?” He finally spoke up. “You. You're funny.” I said putting my attention back on the road. He smirked to himself. “What? She makes good songs. Good songs to be fucked to.” He said lightly, placing his hand on my leg. I started feeling a little nervous. “Hm really?” I said moving my leg. “Yea.” He said gripping it lightly. “Eren, are you always so touchy on your project partners?” I asked, smirking a bit. Eren flashed a small smile at my question. “Depends if they want me on them.” He said, licking his lips. Thankfully we arrived at my house before he could grip my leg even more. As we entered the house Eren removed his shoes and placed them near the door. “Wow. Your manners shocks me.” I said sarcastically. Eren rolled his eyes at me. We both headed up stairs to my room. “Wow this room looks cozy.” He said sitting at my desk. He opened the computer and waited for me to put in my password. I typed on the day of my birth and the year of Mikasa’s birth. The computer unlocked showing a picture of me,Mikasa,Armin,Annie,Jean, and Reiner. “These are your besties?” He asked, clicking on the chrome. “Yea. I’m really close to them.” I said smiling to myself. I really love my friends. “I don’t know what I would do without them.” I said. The corners of Eren's mouth started to twitch a little bit until he started to smirk to himself. “Oh guess you would have to protect them.” He said typing up some songs on YouTube. I gave him a confused look but ignored it. “I guess.” I said. We both were looking through some articles to see who we could write about. We spent at least half an hour. “Hey Eren do you want something to eat?” I asked. “Nah, but if you have some water I’ll have that, thank you.” He said. I walked downstairs to my fridge getting the bottle of water, and some chips for myself. I walked back upstairs and saw Eren writing down in a notebook. “Here’s your water.” I said handing him the cold bottle. He flashed a small smile at me. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was writing. It was some notes from the article he was reading. “So Y/n tell me. Have you always wanted to be kissed by a hot guy in a car, at night, with slow music playing in the car?” I gave Eren a wtf look until I realized what he was saying. “EREN!” I yelled hitting his shoulder. He was laughing his ass off while dodging my hits. This mother fucker looked through my notes. I made random and weird notes on my computer of things I wanted to do. They have some… sensual stuff on it and I hope that was the only one he saw. “Please tell me that’s the only thing you saw.” I said throwing a chip at him. “Sure.” He said dodging the chip. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed taking my anger out on the delicious potato chip. “I mean this ain’t a car but this could work.” He said. I was about to look up at him to ask what he meant, but he was already hovering over me. “You know we could complete half of the stuff on your list right now.” He said sitting down next to me. “Eren.” Was all I said. He lazily stared at me while stealing a chip from my bag. “Think of it as me being a good friend and less of me wanting to hook up with you.” He said, stealing another chip. I slapped his hand from the bag. I literally met this boy earlier, but the way he looked at me and how he acted so flirtatious to me made me feel hot. An attractive guy asking to kiss you? He seems sweet. It would only be one peck. Nothing further than that. “One peck, only because we just met.” I said putting the bag of chips down on the bed. He grabbed my hands looking me up and down. “Alright, but let me know when you want me to give you a little peck somewhere else.” He said, smirking, showing off his teeth. I rolled my eyes and leaned in to him. Once his lips touched mine I couldn’t move them away. His lips were so soft. His scent was almost overpowering. He started to place his hand on my lower back leaning into the kiss. I found my hands getting tangled to his hair. At this moment I realized how horny I was. The way his hand rubbed my back made me feel weak. His other hand placed itself lightly on my neck. He wasn’t choking me, but it was just resting there. His hand that was rubbing my back slipped up my shirt and rested itself on my back again. I moaned into the kiss earning a smirk from him. He removed his lips from mine and placed them on my neck.I was confused by how gentle kisses on my neck were. I tried to hold in my moan, but once he started to nibble on my skin I let out a small moan. “Oh yea I like that shit. Do it again.” He said, placing his lips back on my neck, biting the skin a little harder. I moaned a little louder, feeling embarrassed about the situation. His lips started to get closer and closer to my chest. He kissed my cleavage and lifted up his head to stare into my eyes. He was horny. He was staring at me like he wanted to devour me. He just smirked at me while biting his lips. “Nah I’ll save you later.” He said to himself. I looked at him with a confused expression. “Save me for later? What makes you think I’m gonna come back for more?” I asked, tilting my head. “Stop fucking with me. We both know that Pussy is creaming right now and all I did was kiss you.” He said going back to the chair. I crossed my legs and went through my Instagram ignoring his comment. I went back on Erens Instagram page to look at some of the other posts I didn’t see from earlier. In one of them he was with this man. He had short blond hair and glasses. In this picture Eren had a few piercings and tattoos. He had a lip piercing, an eyebrow piercing, and both his ears pierced. He had tattoos all over his arms and some on his hand. Eren was wearing a long sleeve shirt so I didn’t even know he had tattoos. “Eren I didn’t know you had tattoos and piercings” I said, liking one of his posts. “Oh yea. I had to cover them up, and take off my piercings cause it went against dress codes. Stupid right?” he said. I nodded my head. I thought it was kinda dumb that they wouldn’t let young adults wear piercings and tattoos. It’s our body anyways. I got a message from Armin.   
Blondie 1: Y/n CALL ME RIGHT NOW! IT'S ABOUT MIKASA  
My heart started to race. From the looks of it it might have been bad news. “Hold on Eren I’ll be right back. I have to make an important phone call.” I said walking out of my room. Once I was downstairs I called Armin. “y/n!! Thank god you answered.” He said. He sounded like he was crying. “Armin is everything ok? What’s wrong with Mikasa?” I asked. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I knew something was up. “I’m sorry Y/n.” Was all he said. My eyes widen. “Armin what happened to Mikasa?” I asked, feeling a knot form in my throat. It was quiet for a few seconds until Armin spoke up again. “Mikasa… her parents returned home when they got a call from the desk asking why she was absent. Later on that day her parents came home and found her body on the floor laying on top of her own blood.” He said crying again once he finished his sentence. I couldn’t process what he said. All I did was hang up the phone. I walked back upstairs and sat on my bed. Eren was on the computer looking through some stuff and spotted me staring down at the floor. “What happened to you, you looked like someone died.” He said jokingly. My hands started shaking and I started screaming. Eren's reaction changed and he started to look more worried. “Woah I was kidding are you okay?” He asked, grabbing my hands. I grabbed onto him crying into his shoulder. I couldn’t even muster up the words I wanted to say. “Y/n what happened you know you can tell me.” He said rubbing my back. I didn’t want to say it because I knew if I did then I would start to accept the truth of the reality and I still didn’t want to believe that my bestfriend of 5 years died.The only thing I could choke up was,”Mikasa's dead”. He didn’t say anything. He just hugged me tighter, rubbing my back. I just spent 20 minutes crying on his shoulder. The whole time he didn’t say anything. He just hugged me back. When I started to finally calm down, I let go of Eren and sat up on my bed. My whole body feels numb. I hate crying in front of people. It’s just so awkward, but i couldn’t help it. I lost someone I saw as family. And what made it worse was that she was murdered. It’s not like she died naturally. Some cold hearted mother fucker killed Mikasa. I hope he rots in his cell, no I hope he is tortured so bad he is going to want to die. The whole time he is suffering I hope he sees Mikasa’s face so he knows how she felt. I was in so much rage I couldn’t even think straight. My head was pounding. I just wanted to hurt someone. Eren placed his hands on top of mines. “Y/n calm down. I know you're devistated, but you have to try to clear your mind. What would Mikasa want from you? I promise you whoever did that to her will get caught by police and suffer in jail for the rest of their lives so she can get the justice she deserves.” He said looking me in the eyes. I know what he was saying was true, but I was just in too much grief. “I know Eren. I just need time to accept this..reality. Death is never easy to take in. Not being able to see the person you love for the rest of your life is hard. So I just need time to accept what’s going on before I can really clear my mind.” I said staring back into his eyes with my lifeless ones. All Eren did was rub my hands. There was really nothing he could do about it. He doesn’t know Mikasa, so it doesn’t affect him the way it affects me and the rest of my friends. All he could do was comfort me. “Eren I appreciate you comforting me. Is it ok if we finish up tomorrow. I just don’t think I can concentrate on my work after hearing that news.” I said feeling another knot form in my throat. “Of course I’m not gonna force you to do something you don’t wanna do. We can do this whenever you feel better, and if the deadline starts to get closer, then I’ll do the work for you. Just go at your own pace.” He said grabbing my hands tighter. I wanted to smile at him for being so kind and understanding, but how can I smile when somebody I loved lost their life? All I could muster out was a low thank you. Later on that day Eren told me he was going to leave earlier because he wanted to give me space. He said he would just walk home since he has to pick up his step brother. From there I guess his step brother has a car to take him home. The rest of the day I just layed in bed crying. Even when my parents came home I couldn’t even talk to them. They knew what happened as well. By the end of the day the whole neighborhood knew what happened. My parents tried their best to support me and comfort me, but I was just grieving so much. My usual night routines would be me eating dinner, taking a hot bath, putting on a face mask and doing my hair for the next morning, going on facetime all of my friends, and texting Mikasa right before I go to bed. This time I didn’t do any of that. I layed down in bed and cried myself to sleep with her beautiful face glued on my mind  
~~~~~~  
It was the next day. School was different. Mikasa’s death was already announced. Everything was so different. Her seat was empty, our group was missing a person, her house was missing her existence. Everything was not the same. Armin and Annie tried their best to comfort me because they knew I was the closest to her out of everyone in the group, but they were also suffering. Annie and Mikasa would go to the gym all the time on saturdays and compete with each other. Now she can’t do that anymore. Armin and Mikasa would go to the mall and Mikasa would watch Armin window shop, while she went in and made him buy the stuff he was looking at. All those memories hurt thinking about it now. “Hey Y/n how are you holding up?” Armin asked. I shrugged my shoulders. “I know Y/n, but we have each other. The best thing we can do is wait for him to get caught.” Annie said. I nodded my head not saying a word. That whole day I didn’t really speak to anyone. Eren didn’t arrive at school yet so it was extra quiet today. It was the 4th period. It was a study hall period. I shared that period with Reiner.when he saw me he sat next to me and hugged me. “I’m sorry Y/n.” He said caressing my back. I felt a few tears forming in my eyes. I tried to hold them back. “All I want is the mother fucker to rot in hell.” He said aggressively. I didn’t say anything, I just listened. I didn’t know what to say. I was still trying to process everything in my head. Reiner parted from the hug to look me in the eye. “Y/n you have to be strong for her. It’s gonna get hard and I know that. I’m not gonna sugar coat shit, but you have to be strong for her. You know this is what she would want. She would want you to keep moving forward doing the things you told her you were going to do. That’s how you bring her justice. Don’t just wait for some asshole to get caught and kill. Stick to those promises you made to her and do them.” He said sternly. Reiner was always like a big brother to the group. He would always know what to say that opened our eyes. I always told Mikasa I would finish college to become someone important to myself and to my family, it doesn't matter what that would be as long as I do good and I’m not on the streets. “Thank you Reiner. I understand what you're saying. Please it will take me sometime to feel any type of strength because the weight of all of this is starting to build.” I said. Reiner grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. “Of course. Take the time to fix your mental state, but never give up.” He said. I hugged him thanking him for talking to me. So far nobody knows her cause of death except for me, our friend group, and Mr Ackerman. I could tell all of this was too much for him. He was someone that didn’t really show distress, but this was a different situation. Today he let the class do whatever they wanted. I just sat there looking out the window letting my mind wander off. I was interrupted out of my thoughts when I heard the bell go off. It was break. I packed my stuff and walked out of the class, but Mr Ackerman Called me over. I walked over to him. I thought he was going to give me a speech about how everything was going to be okay, but he didn’t. “Y/n I want you to have something.” He said digging in his pockets. He pulled out a necklace that had an emerald in the middle of it. “Mikasa would always wear this. She said it was very special to her. Now that she is no longer here, I want you to have it. Something valuable to her on someone she values. That seems to be right.” He said placing the necklace in my hand. It was beautiful. I unhooked the jewelry and placed it around my neck. “It’s beautiful Y/n.” He said, staring at the necklace. “I’m sorry Mr Ackerman.” I said. “Don’t be, you did nothing wrong.” He said as he left the classroom. I know I just felt sorry. I walked towards the library. Even though I’m going through something I still had to do my work. I didn’t want to deal with two stressful things. One was enough. I opened the library door to see that familiar brown haired boy sitting in the chair on the computer. “Eren?” I called out. He turned to look at me, flashing me a sweet smile. “Hey Y/n.” He said motioning me to come sit next to him. I walked over placing my stuff on the table. “I thought you were going to be absent.” I said. “Nah I just was running late cause I had to do something. I came here cause I thought I would gather some information for you so you wouldn’t have to do so much work.” He said. I gave him a weak smile. “Thank you Eren. You don’t have to go out of your way for me.” I said sitting next to him. “Nah it’s fine girl I don’t mind. I know you're going through some tough times, so imma try to make it easy for you.” He said moving his hair out of his face. He continued to write notes down his paper. “Thank you Eren. So many of you guys are helping me through this time.” I said. Eren smiled while focusing on his writing. “Yea. I’m sure whoever stabbed Mikasa will be found soon.” He said. I made a perplexed expression. “What did you say?” I asked. Eren looked up at me. “Oh I said whoever stabbed her will go to jail soon.” He said looking at me suspiciously. I felt my heart sink to my stomach. “Eren, how do you know she was stabbed?” I asked, trying to hide my suspicion. “Someone told me.” He said, now focusing his eyes on mine. “Nobody else knows about her cause of death except me, her closest friends, and her cousin who works in this school.” I said shakily. Eren stared deep into my soul with something that was no longer sweet. It seemed more hateful or crazy. “Oh well what a coincidence that I know that.” He said never looking away from me. “Eren do you know something I don’t know?” I asked. He didn’t answer me. He started to glare at me, widening his eyes. At that moment I felt a wave of panic in my body. The bell ring indicated it was the next period. I quickly packed up my stuff, until I felt a strong hand grab my arm. “Y/n you don’t think I could have done it right?” He asked. To be honest I don’t know. That was either a big giveaway, or he is being a creep. “No it’s just lately I’ve been feeling off since yesterday. I have to get to class.” I said snatching my arm from his grip. I quickly walked into the crowd trying to find my class. I turned back to see Eren following me. I started to feel more panicked. I can’t just yell for help, people gonna think I’m crazy. I tried to go zig zags trying to get as far away from him as I could. His pace started to quicken. Once I saw from the corner of my eye that he was getting closer? I started to run through the crowd. My class was right around the corner. As I turned the corner I bumped into Jean. “Woah Y/n you good?” He asked. I looked around to see if Eren was still following me. “Nothing just trying to get to class.” I said. I tried to walk in the classroom, but Jean stopped me from walking. “Someone messing with you? You know I don’t let that shit slide.” He said looking around the halls. “No, well yes, but I think that person was just trying to get a reaction out of me. It’s okay Jean I promise. I’ll go straight home when schools over and text you when I get home.” I said, giving him a fake smile. “Alright you better be telling me the truth. Don’t need someone else I care about leaving me.” He said walking away. I know Jean had a crush on Mikasa and was planning to ask her out, but Mikasa seems to have interest in someone else that didn’t go to our school. She never told us who but that didn’t stop Jean. The rest of the day I was on edge. Everytime the bell rang I would be the first to leave to quickly get to my next class while there were people in the hallway. I didn’t like the vibe Eren was giving me. I don’t know if this is some prank, but I don’t want to associate myself with him if he is going to keep doing this.  
~~~~  
It was the end of the day and I didn’t hesitate to be the first one that left the school when I got outside my heart sank as I saw him standing outside the school as if he was waiting for me. He already spotted me trying to call out my name, but I already started walking the other way. I was walking at a fast pace. I didn’t want to talk to him or hear any explanation. I came to a red light, quickly pressing the button so it can change. I looked behind me and saw that he stopped following me. I turned back around to click the button again and ran across the street. I was almost home. The police station was near my house, so if anything happened I could go there or press the emergency button in my house. He didn’t know about that so I’m confident nothing will go wrong. I finally approached my house and went in my bag to get my keys. I felt a strong hand yank my hand from my bag. I looked up in fear seeing Eren right in front of me. He didn't look happy, he looked pissed like he was ready to hurt someone. “Why didn’t you respond when I called your name?” He asked sternly. “Eren let me go enough with your pranks I don’t want to fucking talk to you anymore.” I said hitting his hand so he can release me. Eren snatched my arm and pulled towards him so my body was on his chest. “You know I think hearing you cry like a little bitch might be even more fun than here.” He whispers. I felt my blood turn cold. “Eren...please let me go before I-“ I felt a cold sharp object being lightly pressed on my back. “Or what?” he said sternly. I didn’t know how to escape this situation. He was holding onto my arm, almost crushing it, and he had a knife pressed to my back. If he wounds me he will have the better advantage. “You know Y/n I just want to talk to you. You're a really pretty girl and I want to treat you right, but you were running away from me.” He said blankly looking down at me. “What the hell do you want from me?” I asked avoiding eye contact with him. “Give me the keys.” He said. I used my free hand to dig in my bag. I tried to feel for something sharp or heavy to throw at him to maybe catch him off guard, but goddamn it no I didn’t carry any of that shit. I grabbed my keys and slowly handed it to him. He snatched it out my hand and walked to my door while still holding on to me. He opened the door and threw me on the floor and closed the door behind him locking both of the locks. Eren walked over to me, still staring at me with that blank expression. “You know Y/n it’s kinda funny how you fell for it so easily. You're all the same. All of you walk around carefree not knowing what bullshit you're about to be in.” He said, taking off his sweater and tossing it to the couch. He wore a rather tight black short sleeve shirt that showed off his tattoos on his arm. On his left arm he had a huge skull with fire around it on his upper arm. On the same arm he had a tattoo of some numbers. It looked to be someone's birthday. It was placed on his forearm. On his hand he had the numbers 666. On his right arm he had flowers going around his whole upper arm. It looked like it went around his back a little. He looked like he had Satan's skull tattooed on his right hand. I could clearly see from up close how big he was and how much of a dangerous aura he gave off. “Why are you looking at me like that? You get off to this shit?” He said putting his hair in a low ponytail. I just looked at him with disgust. “Eren who the fuck are you, why the fuck are you doing this? You better give me answers cause this shit is not cute anymore.” I nearly yelled. Eren ignored my question and walked over to his sweater to grab a box of cigarettes and a lighter. “It’s not nice to yell.” He said lighting the cigarette up. “Huh? It’s not nice to yell? But it’s nice to fucking kill someone and hold another person hostage?” I snapped. “Y/n you don’t realize it, but I’m doing this all for you.” He said, releasing the smoke from his nose. “What the fuck do you mean your doing this for me? HOW IS KILLING MY FUCKING BESTFRIEND DOING SOMETHING FOR ME?” I yelled getting up. Eren just looked at me with that same bored expression. “You know you look hot when you yell right?” He said, blowing smoke onto my face. I slapped the cigarette out of his hand and slapped him across the face. “YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND. YOU WERE THERE WHEN I TOLD YOU THIS. YOU WERE THERE WHEN I CRIED INTO YOUR SHOULDER AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS ACT LIKE THE FOOL YOU ARE.” I yelled feeling tears forming in my eyes from anger. Eren looked at me not changing his expression. He grabbed my face forcing me to look into those cold dead eyes. “Who the fuck you talking to? You Gonna learn today not to talk to me any kind of way you understand me? Don’t make me have to kill another bitch.” He said grabbing my waist. I can’t believe this fucker is getting off to this. “I killed her because she was in the way. When I first met her I saw her hanging around you. I didn’t care about that bitch. I only wanted to get close to that pretty ass of yours.” He said squeezing my ass. I closed my eyes and slapped his hand off of me, but he only pulled me into him closer with a stronger grip. “Your friend wouldn’t let me talk to you because she was suspicious of me. You see she had a friend. A girl I used to date. Her name was Historia. That bitch cheated on me so I killed her. And Mikasa alway suspected me since she was the only person who knew about that incident. So that day I came onto campus I made a quick pit stop to her house. Her parents weren’t home so it was even better. She was getting dressed. I got hard watching her naked body walking around her room, but I wasn’t gonna fuck that shit. It was kinda hard to kill her. She was a fighter and pretty strong for a girl, that’s why my step bro came to help me.” He said caressing my face. I just stood there listening to this dreadful tale he told. “I liked how she was fighting. It made me excited to kill her even more. I slowly stabbed her hearing her scream. When she would move too much I would bring the knife to her face and slice up her mouth. The sound of her gargling on her blood was beautiful. Everything was beautiful until that bitch kicked me in my dick. And tried to tackle me. Zeke being the little pussy he was, tried to run downstairs to find an object. Fuck him I don’t need that baster. I could manage her myself. I made sure to stab that bitch in every sensitive part on her body. By the time I was done with her she looked like a whole new person.” He said. I felt myself trying to hold in my vomit. The way he was describing these actions. And he sounded so calm about it too. “Y/n when I first saw you I instantly fell in love. You are so beautiful and your voice is so fucking sexy. I want to make that voice of yours moan out my name when I bend you over the bed and fuck you sideways.” He said. I started to feel a bulge forming in his pants. “Eren please leave me alone. You made me suffer enough. I’m scared. I just want to be left alone. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Please just let go of me. You're starting to squeeze too hard on my skin.” I begged. “I’ll let you go, if you be my girlfriend.” He said.I looked up at him to meet those same damn eyes. “No.” Was all I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. “No? Alright.” He said letting go of me. He walked over to his sweater and pulled out a gun. My eyes widened and instantly I imagined him shooting me right there and then. “Well then I guess we'll just wait for your parents to get home. I’ll have them say hi to Mikasa for you.” He said sitting down on the couch. “Eren I swear to god if you kill them i’ll fucking murder you.” I spat. Eren only smirked at me. “You're not stronger than me, little girl. And if you don’t think I don’t know about that little alarm that exists in your house then you're dumber than I thought you are.” He said looking me up and down. “Eren.” Was all I could say before he cut me off. “This isn’t gonna stop here. I’ll go after your parents, then your friends, and then you. I’ll make them all think you're crazy. You’ll end up having no choice but to be with me cause you’ll have nobody left in your life.” He said waving the gun around. He looked at the clock. It was 6:00. “Hurry up baby face, your parents come home in 20 minutes. You wanna be my boo thang, or wanna watch me blow your parents heads off.” He said sinisterly. I felt myself going into a panic attack. I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t do anything. I was scared. I was scared that more of the people I care for will get hurt. I was scared that if I tell someone Eren will find out and possibly kill me. He did this before and not even the cops suspected him. How long was he doing this? I had to know. “Eren how long were you doing this? Fooling people?” I asked. It was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. “Enough to not make any mistakes.” He said. If he was able to get away with this shit so many times he could probably get away with it now. “Eren if I agree to be your girlfriend, will you leave my family and friends alone?” I asked. “Depends. Will you stay loyal to me?” He asked. I couldn’t even shake my head. All I could do is hum a quiet yes to him. He smirked, putting the gun in his pocket. He walked up to me to give me a hug. I forced myself to drag my arms around his back. That ginger scent lingering in my nose. “If I catch those fuckers Reiner and Jean talking to you I will fuck them up do you understand me? You my bitch not theirs. Don’t make me act crazy cause you haven’t seen a psychopath yet baby.” He said deeply. I nodded my head feeling tears fall down my face. He parted from me and took my face in his hands. “We are going to be such a cute couple. You don’t know what type of shit I would do to make you happy,” he said smiling at me with those bored eyes. I didn’t say anything. I just looked to the side. “I’ll pick you up to go to school tomorrow your ass better not make a scene. Act right and daddy might make them pussy lips happy” He said slapping my ass. I felt so disgusted that this was happening. He walked out the house warning me once more that if I opened my mouth I'd have blood on my hands. Once he left the house I walked up to my stairs and walked into the bathroom. I stood there in the hot shower for what felt like hours. I wanted to kill myself. I’d rather die than to date Eren fucking Jeager.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning the following contain non consensual touching. Viewers discretion is advice⚠️  
> Also I’m sorry if there are any typos or grammar errors. My editor came across some technical issues to please bare with us! Thank you.

It was the next morning. My morning routines were different. My body felt different. I was different. I was filled with disgust and misery. Instead of looking through my social media. I went straight to the bathroom. My shower was a little bit longer. I just stood there in the hot water thinking. Thinking about how I can get help. Thinking of a smart way to let people know I am in danger. To let people know who Eren Jaeger really is. 

Once I was done with my shower I threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. I didn’t make a big breakfast like I usually did. I just ate some cereal and had a glass of orange juice. My phone notifications went off. I opened my phone to see a message from him. 

‘I’m picking you up in 5 minutes baby’

I looked at my phone with pure disgust. He had some nerve calling me his “baby”. I left a note on the table for my parents telling them I woke up late and that I couldn’t make them breakfast, even though that was a lie.

I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes and headed outside waiting for a black Honda Accord to pull up. I couldn’t text anyone about it. I had this feeling Eren will ask to see my phone and look through my messages to see if I was doing something behind his back. That would only lead to people getting hurt. I could try to talk to Reiner in our study hall period, but knowing him he will make a fuss and probably want to confront Eren. If for some reason Eren is seen innocent to everyone then things will take a huge left. I saw a black Honda Accord pull up in front of my house. Eren was inside it playing loud heavy metal. He turned it off and walked out of his car to greet me. “Hey sexy how’s my girl doing.” He said with his arms out.” I tried everything to force myself to give this man a hug, but I just couldn’t do it. “Fine thanks.” I said trying to walk past him. I was stopped by his hand grabbing my arm. “You didn’t just avoid me like that did you?” He asked, tightening his grip. I closed my eyes while taking a deep breath in. “No….love I’m just really tired.” I lied. He pulled me into his chest. I forced myself to wrap my arms around his back. “That’s what I thought. We don’t need another incident now do we?” He asked. I shook my head no. “Good. Now behave for me alright?” He said letting go of my waist. 

I went to turn around to walk to his car feeling a sharp slap on my ass. I quickly covered my ass so he wouldn’t touch it again. I got in the car and noticed the scent of weed and citrus. I put on my seat belt while Eren got in the driver's seat. The whole car ride was silent. I didn’t mind. I didn’t want to talk to this crazy bitch anyway. I felt Eren's hand gripping my thigh. “You know you better fix that little attitude right there cause when I’m blowing your back off you gonna have to open that mouth of yours to moan.” He said, smirking to himself.  
“Eren, how do you expect me to be calm and comfortable when you killed my best friend, forced me into a relationship, and threatened to kill my family and friends if I didn't date you!” I said moving my leg away from him. Eren stopped the car abruptly. “Y/n I’ll give you 3 chances. Everytime you fuck up ill fuck you up. You do not want to see me angry. If you pull away from me again bitch i'll make that pretty face of yours bleed you understand?” He said harshly, gripping my thigh.  
I winced in pain trying to hold on to my anger. “And don’t think you can put up a fight with me baby girl. I’m a lot stronger than you think. Fighting me will only get your ass torn up and your friends killed.” He said. I balled my fists up. I wanted to punch the fuck out of him, but I had to play smart. I tried to control my anger and breathing and played cool. The only way to get out of this situation is to play along and play smart. I turned to Eren and gave him the fakest smile. “I’m sorry babe I promise I won’t fight again. Let’s not argue okay?” I said rubbing his hand. A grin started to form on his face. “That’s much better baby. I like when you're calm and not fighting. It makes me happy.” He said rubbing my thigh while driving. We finally reached the school. We both walked out the car and headed inside. Eren wrapped his arm around my waist while walking me in the school. We both have theater together so we walked in that class together. When we arrived at class I noticed that Armin wasn’t in class, but Annie was. She was sitting in her seat looking through her phone. I looked up at Eren giving him puppy eyes. “Baby can I please talk to Annie?” I asked. He looked at me with a deadpan face before nodding his head at me. I smiled and walked up to Annie. Annie looked up to say hi, but paused when she saw how unnatural my smile was. “Shoah what the fuck is wrong with your face girl?” She asked, looking uncomfortable. “Annie I need your help.” I said with my forced smile. My eyes started to look around to see if Eren was looking. Unfortunately he was. He was sitting backwards on the chair staring dead at me with those dead eyes. I quickly looked away and grabbed Annie’s hands. “Y/n what the fuck are you doing?” She asked yanking her hands from me. I felt myself tearing up. I was so frustrated. I needed to let Annie know I was in trouble, but Eren was staring at me the whole time. I’m scared that he will catch something that’s off and approach us. “Annie where is Armin?” I asked trying to make this conversation as normal as possible so Eren won’t suspect anything. “Oh he went to go get something from my locker.” She said going through her phone.

I had to ask her for help before anything happened between us. “Annie whatever you do, don’t make a face at all. Okay? Don’t look around. Just pretend I’m having a normal conversation.” I said gripping my pants. “What! Y/n why are you-“ I cut her off by grabbing her hands aggressively. “Annie stop looking confused, we are having a normal conversation okay?” I said with an uneasy face. I started blinking my eyes so she could understand it was serious. She nodded her head and pretended to go on her phone while I was talking. “Annie I’m in trouble. Eren is watching me, but I have to make this quick. He is forcing me into a relationship.” I said. Annie's eyes widened, but she quickly fixed her expression. “What? Y/n what are you talking about?” She asked not to understand the situation. “Annie please listen to me. He was responsible for Mikasa’s de-“. I was cut off by two strong hands being placed firmly on my shoulders. “Hello ladies. Am I interrupting something?” He asked sternly. Annie looked at me, not sure if she should speak. “No, you're not. In fact I was telling Annie about the two of us and how much I.. love you so much Eren.” I said smiling. Eren looked like he didn’t buy any of the shit I said. “R-right yea. She told me so much about you. You better treat her right, she gets her heartbroken very easily.” Annie said avoiding eye contact with him.“Do you mind if I talk to Y/n? I have to tell her something important. It will be quick so the both of you can get back to talking.” He said grabbing my arm. We both walked out of the classroom and down the hall where it layed empty of students and professors. 

“What’s wrong babe? Why did you pull me out?” I asked. Eren didn’t say anything. He just raised his hand and slapped me in the face. It was hard enough to sting. “What the fuck did I tell you?” He said aggressively, grabbing my face. I looked him in the eyes more confused than scared. “What are you talking about?” I asked. Eren pulled my face close to his. I was able to see the veins popping out of his eyes. He looked insane. Like he was about to kill someone. “You think I’m fucking stupid huh? You don’t think I heard the shit you told that bitch?” He asked. My eyes widen. How the fuck? 

I tried to play it off hoping that Eren would believe me. “Eren I promise I didn’t tell anyone anything I swear. Me and Annie were talking about how great of a boyfriend you are.” I said trying to sound convincing. Eren didn’t respond; he just tightened his grip on my face. I started to feel uncomfortable and tried to move his hand off of me. “Get off of me I didn’t do anything. You don’t trust me?” I asked, looking him in the eye. His maniac stare was replaced with a peaceful, yet sinister look.  
“I’m going to tell you this once and once only. You are going to walk in that classroom and tell Annie you are not going to be her friend anymore. And don’t think you can tell her something else cause I will be listening. If you don’t tell her Y/n I will fucking kill you like I did to that bitch 3 years ago who lied to me.” He said. 

His words were like pure venom. I felt truly terrified. My life was in danger. I didn’t know how he knew what I was saying. I didn’t want to break my friendship with Annie. We have been friends since high school. “Eren please I’m sorry okay? I lied I won’t do it again. I swear to you on my life I won’t talk behind your back. I’ll do anything. I swear Annie didn’t catch on. Please don’t make me break off my friendship with her. She is the only other female friend I have. I’m sorry Eren. I'm begging you don’t do anything to her.” I begged. I felt like crying out of frustration. What has my life become? Eren didn’t respond. He just continued to stare at me with those dead eyes. He showed no remorse, no empathy, no emotion. “Like I said go in there and tell her you won’t be speaking to her anymore.” He said snatching his hand away from my face. He walked off back to the classroom leaving me in the halls. I wanted to cry, I wanted to break down, but I didn’t. I didn’t want him to see me like that. My dignity is something I refuse to give up. I can’t believe I’m about to lose another friend. I had to do something. I searched my pockets, hoping I brought my phone with me. No. Son of a bitch I left it on the desk. 

I had to find a way to let Annie know what’s going on. I had to think and I was running out of time. Class was about to start and Eren is probably waiting. I didn’t want him to come back in the hallway; he will probably do something else to me. I walked back to my class trying to come up with solutions. As I entered the classroom I saw Armin sitting next to Annie. Eren was sitting in the chair behind me looking through his phone. I slowly made my way to my seat in front of Eren. I had to come up with something. I refuse to live my life like this. Come on Y/n grow yourself a pare of fucking balls and tell someone. Anyone! But I couldn’t. I was scared that nobody would believe me and that Eren will punish me for that. That’s what kept me quiet about this. “Hey Y/n are you okay?” Armin asked, walking up to me. I turned to him. I tried to hide my stressed face so he wouldn’t question it. “Yea great!” I lied. “Oh okay? Well I’m asking because Annie was telling me you were acting weird like you were stressed out about something. She told me you were trying to tell her something, but she didn’t quite understand.” He said. I heard Erens chair move from behind me. “Hey Armin right? It’s nice to meet you dude. You must be a close friend of Y/no’s.” He said with a happy tone. Those dead eyes had some life in them. “Oh hey I’m doing good and yea I’m Y/n’s bestfriend. You must be her boyfriend. I didn’t think Y/n would date boys like you.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh really? I’m not that bad. I’m more general with a woman not the type to be hoeing around you know.” He said. Can't believe the bullshit coming out of his mouth. “Anyway Y/n is fine. I just talked to her in the hallway. She just had a stressful morning. You know, with Mikasa. I told her everything will be fine as long as I’m here.” He said rubbing my hands, but lightly squeezing it at the last sentence. I nodded my head smiling up at Armin. “Yup I’m fine now!” I said smiling.“Oh...okay just wanted to make sure you were good.” He said walking away. I didn’t want Armin to walk away. I wanted him to stay. I didn’t want to be left alone with Eren. “Right Y/n as long as I’m here you’ll be fine.” He said letting go of my hand. I nodded my head rubbing my hand. He brings me closer to him, bringing his mouth close to my ear. I could feel the warmth of his breath. It made my spine shiver. “You got until the end of the day to tell that bitch you don’t want to be her friend or bitches heads gonna start spilling blood.” He said kissing my ear bringing his lips close to my neck. It made me feel uncomfortable and disgusted when he put his hands on me like that. 

The whole period I could not focus on anything the teacher was saying. Once in a while Eren would graze his hand on my neck sending chills down my spine. “Remember to tell her.” He would say every 5 minutes. It was hard to ignore him. How can I ignore THAT. Class felt like it went on forever. Annie and Armin were packing their stuff up. I walked over to them feeling a huge lump in my stomach. “Oh hey Y/n. Should I pretend you're not telling me something?” Annie joked. “No Annie we can’t be friends.” I said. “What? I was just joking Y/n jeez, you don’t have to go that far.” She said holding her hands up in defense. I averted my eyes at Eren who had his back turned.

It was clear he was listening. “Annie we can’t be friends anymore. I can’t hang out with you. I’m sorry this is the last time I will be talking to you.” I said. “Y/n wait hold on. I don’t know what’s going on with you and Annie, but I’m sure we can work this out.” Armin said, grabbing my shoulder. “So you're going to end our friendship of 3 years for nothing?” Annie asked, sounding hurt. I felt my heart break. “Yea. Don’t talk to me after today.” I said walking out. I ignored Armin calling out my name. I walked past Eren seeing a smirk form on his face. “Good girl.” He muttered. I walked out the classroom trying to get to my next period when I was stopped by Eren. “You see princess. Was that so hard?” He asked. Caressing my face. “Yes.” I spat out. He bit his lip and smashed his lips on mine. I tried to separate from the kiss, but he grabbed the back of my head, gripping my hair so I wouldn’t escape. He squeezed my cheeks to try to get my lips to part so he can stick his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth. His free hand was starting to move down towards my ass gripping it. I felt myself about to cry.

I moved my face to try to separate us. Eren separated from the kiss and aggressively grabbed my face. “When I fucking touch you like this, you don’t try to escape me. We all know that pussy is wet. You like a crazy mother fucker, that’s why you let me kiss all over you. Right? You let a psychotic bitch mark you up. The same one who killed your bestfriend and the same one that killed other people.” He said feeling me up. “Eren please. Let go of me. I’m uncomfortable. I’ll scream. I’ll scream that you're touching me. And you’ll get arrested. They will believe me.” I said staring right into his lustful eyes. “Do it. I fucking dare you. I’m not stopping you cupcake. When those mother fuckers look at you like your crazy I’m going to laugh at you, then I’m going to cut that pretty ass of yours.” He said slipping his hand down my pants. “HE-.” Eren slapped his mouth on mine to muffle my screams. I felt his hand start to feel it’s way to my core. His middle finger lightly grazing my folds trying to get it wet. “Uh what the hell is going on here?” Me and Eren both turned our heads to see a student looking at us weirdly. It was Marco. He was one of Jean's friends that wasn’t in my friend group. “Sorry am I interrupting something?” He asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I gave him a dreadful look, while Eren removed himself from me. “Oh your good. Love her so much I have to remind myself there’s a time and place.” He said sticking his wet finger in his mouth while glaring at me with those cold eyes. “Ain’t that right baby?” He asked. I didn’t say anything. Marco shot me a confused look. “Are you okay Y/n? You look disturbed. Did something just happen?” He asked, looking more scared than worried.

I felt Eren pinch my sides. “Oh! I’m fine, yea sorry you had to see that. I just...love him so much I can’t keep my hands off of him.” I lied trying to keep a realistic smile. Marco still gives me a confused look, not sure if he should believe me or not. “Right, well if you don’t mind me and Y/n actually have class together. So I’ll walk her there.” I was confused. Me and Marco don’t have any class together, then that’s when it hit me. Marco looked at me desperately, hoping I would catch on. “Oh yea he is right. I’m sorry babe maybe you can walk me next ti-“. Eren walked up to Marco cutting me off. “Don’t you have PE this period? Y/n has technology this period.” He said looking at Marco with a deadpan expression. 

Marco started to feel nervous. It was something about Eren's stare that made anyone’s blood run cold. “Uh yea, but they just changed my schedule. My parents suggested that I have another gym period. That’s why I was walking this way. So me and Y/n can walk together since we are close friends.” He said trying not to avoid eye contact. “Right. Make sure my girl gets to class early.” He said glaring at Marco. He walked towards me giving me a hug before whispering,”fuck up, and Mikasa will have some company in hell.” He said walking away. I walked up to Marco feeling my knees shake. We both walked towards my class. We didn’t speak that whole time until we felt like we were far enough from Eren. “Y/n what’s going on. You look uncomfortable around that guy.” He asked gently, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook my head feeling tears form in my eyes. “No. Marco I’m begging you. Please help me. My whole family and friends are in trouble. Eren killed Mikasa.” I cried out. My hands were shaking and I could hear my own heart beat. I was scared. Scared of this man. Marcos' eyes widened in shock. “W-what? You mean to tell me that that man killed Mikasa?” He asked. His voice was shaky and face went pale. I nodded my head. “Yes and now I’m in a forced relationship with him. It’s terrible. He is making me cut off my friends. Just earlier he made me stop talking to Annie because I tried to warn him about him and ask her for my help. He even told me that a lot of my friends and possibly family will die if I do something stupid.” I cried out on his arms. 

Marco patted my back trying to hush me. “Y/n it’s ok. I’m here. We will stop this. Just tell me what I have to do.” He said sternly. I felt comfortable in Marcos' arms. “Well, we have to play smart. At the end of the day he is possibly going to want to walk me home since my parents come home late. At the end of the day you walk near the police station, but not the one near my house. He might get suspicious and think your following us. Go to the one near the school. Tell them everything I told you. They might find a weapon on him since he carries a gun and a knife in his bag.” I said in his ear. Marco nodded his head agreeing with me. “Alright after that I’ll ask the cops to drive you to my house until your parents get back. I don’t want to leave you there on your own.” He said. 

I gave Marco a weak smile. The first time today that I genuinely smiled at someone. “Thank you so much Marco. Thank you so fucking much.” I said feeling a heavy weight being lifted from my shoulders. “What about Annie?” I asked. “Don’t worry. When this is over we will explain what happened together.” He said. I finally felt at peace. “Let’s keep this between us Y/n. The only reason why I’m saying this is because most likely if you tell more people then Eren will find out about this “rumor” and try to confront you.” He said. I nodded my head. Word on my school does go around fast. It will be less obvious if I just keep this between me and Marco. “Alright I’ll walk you to class. Just in case Eren never went to class and is probably near the gym to see if I would walk down there, I’ll hang out in the library. There are a lot of people there since some people have their break at this time.” He said. I nodded my head. “Okay Marco. Thank you so much once again, be safe and I’ll see you later.” I said parting ways from Marco. I felt safe. I finally felt safe.  
~~~~  
I was in the study hall with Reiner. I just felt so happy. I couldn’t stop grinning. “What’s got you all happy?” He asked, smirking at me. “Oh..I’m just really happy.” I said resting my head on his shoulders. “Really? Didn’t know I made you this happy doll face.” He said wrapping his arm behind my chair. I laughed to myself at his remark. “Y/n I was actually wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow since it’s Saturday.” He asked. I looked up at him with a curious expression. “Nope, well I’m not for sure. See there is this situation thats..happening, but I’m positive that I will be allowed to hang out with you so I can get my mind off things.” I said smiling at him. I saw a tint of red form on his cheeks. “Alright cause there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” He said. “Like?” I asked. Reiner pinched the bridge of my nose ,bringing his face close to mine. “Grow some damn patients. I’ll tell you later.” He said releasing my nose. I rubbed the bridge of nose and punched his arm. “You know my nose is sensitive. I should have blew another at your ass.” I said. Reiner only laughed. 

The bell started ringing. “Where do you go for break mamas?” He asked. My heart throbbed at the nickname he gave me. I knew there was a chance Eren would want to hang out with me in the library since there are less people there. “Oh I have to go to the library next for my break to work on this project with my friend so they are waking me.” I said. “ alright. I’ll see ya later.” He said. I hugged him feeling his arms wrap around my waist. When Eren did it I felt uncomfortable and wanted to wash my body with bleach, but when Reiner did it I felt warm and safe. 

It made me want to stay in this man's arms forever. Just holding him hearing his deep voice. I parted ways from Reiner waving him one last goodbye before walking towards the library. I walked past Annie and Armin waving hi at them. Armin awkwardly waved a hello at me with a confused expression. Annie only looked me up and down and walked away with Armin chasing behind her. That’s when I remember what happened. I can’t wait till Marco follows through with this plan so I can explain the situation to her.

I walked in the library seeing that familiar brown hair in a low ponytail. My heart started to pump fast. I calmed myself down remembering this will all be over in a few more hours. I sat next to Eren staring at the computer. “Oh hi.” I said trying to hide my excitement. He didn’t say anything. I looked over towards him. He was just reading something on the computer. It was an article about the murder that happened a few years ago. This man kidnapped these young girls and made each other fight to the death. When there were only one girl left he would make her cook the other girls and force her to eat them. If she didn’t eat them he would kill her too. Of course she didn’t eat them. Any normal person would have probably vomited if they were forced to eat someone they were forced to kill so as a punishment he killed her most brutal way ever.

Later that day he turned himself in and got the death penalty. I didn’t know why Eren was reading this article. “You know I first saw this case I thought it was fucking disgusting. I know I kill people, but I would not go that far, now that I’m reading this again I’m thinking I can do so much better than this mother fucker. A lot better.” He said. I was confused with his actions. “Eren are you okay?” I asked. He turned to me with a small grin. “Yea. I'm a good baby. I’m good.” He said. I ignored his action. The whole time he didn’t speak to me. He was just looking up disturbing murders that happened. As the day got closer to the end I felt my heart pumping out of my chest. I wanted to scream in excitement.

I was just too happy. I walked outside seeing Eren in his car. I greeted him with a smile and hopped in my car. When he started driving I noticed that we went a different way. This wasn’t the way to my house. In fact he started driving to a different place because the road started to look unfamiliar. “Eren where are we going? I asked. “Oh to my house. I want to show you something.” He smirked. I started to feel nervous. This was not a part of the plan. What was going on. “Oh but honey don’t you think we should stop by my house. I want to change, and actually my parents are coming home early. They wouldn’t like me out late. Plus they don’t know we are dating.” I said trying to convince him to turn the car around. “Baby girl relax. We are not going to stay in my house. It will only take me 30 minutes. It won’t kill ya. Unless you got something better to do then to be with your boyfriend.” He said. I shook my head. 

“No. I don’t.” I said staring at my hands. Marco please just wait 30 minutes. We arrived at his house. It was a bit bigger than mines. It was in a gated community. I had figured Eren had money. Eren drove the car in his garage. I hopped out the car. When he left to go inside I quickly texted Marco to let him know that Eren drove me home and if he could wait 30 minutes. I walked in after Eren observing his house. It was beautiful. I'm not going to lie. I noticed that he had a few… satanic stuff. I mean he had 666 tattooed to his body with satan's skull, I shouldn’t be surprised. “Y/n follow me upstairs.” He said walking up the stairs. I followed close behind him. He walked into this dark room. I was hesitant about walking in it, but I did so, not wanting to anger him. “You ready for your surprise baby?” He said.

I couldn’t hear him, but from the sound of his voice he sounded eager. “Yea sure.” I responded sounding uneasy. Eren flicked on the lights. Once the lights flickered on my eyes widened. I felt my stomach sink. My mouth hung open. I couldn’t find the will to scream. I was too shocked. The other pair of eyes stared right back at me with the same look. “Y/n I brung you here, cause I wanted to show you how well I am at carving pigs.” He said, taking out a knife. I couldn’t say anything. I just started thinking to myself. Thinking about what I bring to Marcos' life?


End file.
